The present invention relates generally to a hinge device for mounting doors to doorframes, and more particulary, to an improved hinge device which is easily mounted and dismounted.
A conventional hinge substantially comprises two fixing leaves and a revolving shaft. An open door exposes the entire hinge device to dust and other pollutants in the atmosphere which adhere to the hinge causing deterioration. Moreover, the revolving shaft is often lubricated to allow the door to swing smoothly about the hinge so that decay causing pollutants readily adhere to the lubricant.
Furthermore, since coventional hinges produced by a metal stamping process support the weight of the door on the revolving shaft only, the tangential force of weight of the door frequently causes the revolving shaft to loosen or become deformed so that the door does not swing freely about the hinge or does not close tightly. Now that metal and glass doors are becoming more widely used, hinges which can support heavier doors are required.
An improved hinge device should also be more easily detached from a door than a conventional hinge which is fixed by means of bolts or screws.